


The Visit

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aliens, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Family, Fear, Gen, Monsters, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Don't own.





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

A chill creeps up your spine. The touch of a slimy digit on your arm. Moaning sounds. Gurgles. Non-sense in your language. But you understand them. They complain about everything. About you. It wants you gone. You know this. It's clear. It doesn't scare you; it makes you nervous. You have never been so set on checking the lock on your bedroom door before going to bed. Nightmares of it getting in, leering over you, still come.

She says you're being silly. You love her, but she's wrong.

You should have never agreed to letting your mother-in-law stay the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't completely stick to the prompt, but it was worth it... I think.
> 
> Prompt: In 100 words or less, describe everything about a terrifying alien you've encountered but cannot see. What does it sound like? How does it interact with its surroundings? Is it talking to you? Does it smell bad, or good? What is happening to your body when you're near it?


End file.
